User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News: August 2018
We’re back my fellow Deadliest Fiction users for that special time of the month known as the monthly news blog. Last month we had our previously declared seasonal battle winner and now we’re back to our regularly scheduled programming. A new wave of users has joined us and show promise, so if you’re going to compete for the next Seasonal Battle Award, I recommend you get started. Wiki News *There's been an uptick in our user base recently which is pretty nice to see after the lull period we went through for a bit. Nice to see some new faces and them become quickly terrified once they see the Memes channel on the Discord. Oh and Hawk came back, I'm sure that channel will send him running again. World News * The Thailand Cave rescue situation occurred and was solved as countless organizations and volunteers banded together to help save those trapped in the system following a massive storm. The situation at first seemed hopeless due to the lack of appearance of the group after nine days till they were successfully located. Unfortunately, during the process, a Navy SEAL lost his life to ensure the safety of those children. All are recovering well and have held a vigil over the death of the savior, some even declaring interest in that field. Rest easy, friend, you did well. * The Helsinki Summit has come and passed as the historic summit between trump and Putin showed what appeared the formation of closer ties, but not without its share of controversy. Remarks regarded the FBI in particular attracted a fire storm of controversy and the following days left the nation reeling as attempts to clear up the language only left the world further bewildered as what was truly stated. There does seem a positive effect coming from the meeting as Putin and Trump agree to further talks, the latter offering the former a trip to Washington, although in recent times Putin has offered Trump a visit to Moscow. *Although in more recent news, dozens of Russians have been charged with tampering and hacking into Democratic severs during the election leading to widespread leaks on the heels of the electoral race. During this time as well, a Russian National was charged with acting in the interests of the Russian Federation and conspiracy against the United States. There is expected to be future arrests concerning these recent developments and will continue to be an evolving story especially with the expected Moscow meeting. *Legalization of Weed within the United States continues to grow if you’re into that and it looks like my state is next on the list. Recent developments with the new administration have taken a much more favorable approach to legalization and cases concerning the drug will not be prosecuted till September. Other states throughout the Union also seem in favor of a more lenient or even legalizing route for marijuana. Other states who have legalized the drug report a lower number of arrests and overall better climate as the taxes brought in have been used for numerous school projects and quality of life systems. Still, you all better not come over here to smoke, its not worth it. * Warren Buffet has donated an additional 3.4 billion of his vast wealth to various charities and the Gates Foundation. Previously, Buffet had donated a grand total of $31 billion of his amounted wealth over his long life and wishes to continue doing his good deeds for the world. This is on course for his donations that have been steadily increasing since 2006 with his previous record being 3.17 billion in 2017 alone. Good on ya, Buffet. Popular News * As you may all know we suffered a great tragedy in the lands of Pizza, Papa John has been forced to step down as Papa from Papa’s John Pizza. In this tragedy, Papa John has begun the process of suing the company of Papa John’s for his termination and being forced out of his office following the company’s hasty attempt to remove him. We have truly reached the newest levels of Not the Onion and will continue to stand watch over this story as it develops. More importantly a new Papa is needed and have set up a poll to ensure a new choice, the new Papa will be decided the following month. Papa Bless. * Comic Con has come and pass and there was more than enough information coming out of it to cause me to fear my family’s history of heart disease as my chest was pounding. Clone Wars is getting revived for its final season again with a trailer that left many reeling and hopes of new Clones episodes. DC has announced the next couple of films in its attempts to overthrow Marvel once more from its golden pedestal of comic movies with Shazam, which for all intents and purposes looks like a fun movie, then there’s Aqua Man which we’ll just move past. I’m not going to be talking about Titans. There’s more announcements, but what caused my heart to effectively enter cardiac arrest was the newest Godzilla trailer, this poster alone can tell you the hype. *Following her past six years of sobriety, Demi Lovato was rushed to the hospital following her overdose and is planned to be released soon. There’s been much worrying regarding the star and how she intends to recover following this incident and whether or not she can continue to produce music or must be subject to a long break to ensure that she’ll be in top health. There is certainly hope for recovery and well wishes for her returning on that road. *Worms frozen in permafrost for the past 42,000 years have recently been revived and are living their lives as worms do. This was preformed in a study where 300 of these worms were brought from Siberia to be tested on when two of them began to show signs of life. As expected the first thing they wanted to do was eat after their long naps. I can’t wait till they discover more monsters in Siberia. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Say the date and your age in the comments and I will add you on the list! Battlefan237 will become 18. Category:Blog posts